Sibling Rivalry
by lazibeth
Summary: DROPPED
1. Lonesome

_I don't own 07-Ghost._

The young boy sat at his desk, looking at the ceiling. He brushed his fingers against his forehead, moving away his brown bangs, and traced his temple. It hadn't even been two days since Mikage left to visit his family for the summer, and he already missed him. Of course he would miss him, he was all alone in the college dorms now without his best friend; but Mikage wasn't the only one to leave. Most of the other students left to visit their family for the summer vacation. Although Mikage promised he'd come back halfway through, one way or another, Teito would end up spending his time in their shared room filled with lonesome and boredom. He could go home, too, if he really wanted to... But that wasn't the case. He didn't have much to go back to, anyway, other than his pride-filled twin Mikhail. His parents were the ones who sent him to this college in the first place, they always favored Mikhail over Teito.

_"__Brother__," __Mikhail __said__, __his __voice __stern __and __certain __as __usual__. __Most __people __would __have __the __reaction __to __flinch __at __such __a __tone__, __but __not __Teito__. __He __was __used __to __his __twin__, __be __it __they __grew __up __together__._

"_What__? __I'__m __trying __to __pack__." __He __responded__._

"_Promise __me __you __won__'__t __get __into __trouble __while __you__'__re __gone__."_

"_I __promise__."_

All he could do now was keep the promise, and pass the time. But time passes slowly. The boy sighed, then stood up, anxious to stay still for too long. He felt as if he calmed for a long period of time he might freeze altogether.  
He slowly made his way to the bathroom, and started the bath. He closed the door behind him, and began to strip from his garments. As he cautiously emerged himself into the warm waters, flinching slightly as his foot touched the surface, but slowly becoming used to the heat. He slipped in, and his tense body began to feel warm, and relaxed. He let out a sigh and leaned his head back on the edge of the tub. His hand began to break the surface of the water, and hung above his face. It was still moist, and small drops of water dripped on Teito's face; his perfect complexion. His green eyes closed, and his mouth opened, letting a narrow whisper escape his lips.  
"I promise."

The morning sun rose slowly and achingly, filling Teito's bedroom with a bright light that pierced his tired eyes. He took in a deep breath through his nose and opened his emerald orbs simultaneously, bringing in his surroundings. He was in bed, wearing an oversized T-shirt, and a pair of shorts. But the scent was different... This wasn't his bed.  
He sat up and looked around the room. It was his room, that was for sure. But the surroundings seemed off.  
Then he came to the realization that he was in Mikage's bed.  
_Oh__._

He sat up, embarrassed that someone might've found out about his childish mistake; although that was impossible, no one was in the dorm except him and the other students who didn't have much of a family to go back to. Even so, he blushed.

_I __must__'__ve __crawled __into __his __bed __last __night __without __thinking__... __God __I__'__m __stupid__.  
_

What the boy didn't realize is he wasn't misguided at all; he had originally proceeded to slumber in his bed. He may not remember, but that night he woke up, after having another nightmare - terrified - and crawled into Mikage's bed without realization. This wouldn't have been the first time... But Mikage always carried him back to his own bed before Teito awoke. Yet, Mikage wasn't there now.  
Teito felt a knot in his stomach, and a grumble followed suit.  
"I should get something to eat..." He mumbled to himself as he walked to the dresser to change out of his pajamas. How was Mikage doing, anyway? He said he'd call as soon as the flight landed.

"I'm sure he's fine... He'll be alright."

Just then, Teito's cell phone began to ring on his nightstand. Pausing his attempts to button up his shirt - he always messed it up, making the buttons unequal - he answered the obnoxious beeping that was tainted with the bit of hope that it might possibly be his best friend.  
"Hello?"  
"Good morning," a stern, pride filled voice responded... Of course. "How are you, brother?"

"I just woke up. I was about to go get something to eat. You're kind of interrupting me." Teito replied. He didn't really feel like talking to Mikhail right now, especially after he was disappointed in not hearing Mikage's voice.  
"Don't be rude, brother. I'm calling because I missed you. What's so wrong with that?"

"You don't need to be defensive, I was just being honest." Teito responded, slight sarcasm in his voice.

"Uhuh... Well, anyway, where are you going to eat? If you don't mind I'd like to get out of the house, too, you know. Even though we're the same age, they still act like I'm younger... You always get to do what you want... It's not fair, Teito."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever, you can come, just stop with the long speech, alright? You act like I'm neglecting you or something, what am I, your mom?"

"Great. I'll stop by soon." His boastful, slightly obnoxious voice; with a tinge of what Teito almost considered "royalty" (If Mikhail was the king of anything, he was the king of being annoying) was followed by the sound of a dial tone.

Teito shook his head. His brother was so rude sometimes...

He looked in the mirror and sighed. If Mikage were here, he'd be able to help. His face then changed with slight grimace.  
_I __need __to __stop __relying __on __him__. __I__'__ll __only __be __a __burden__._

And soon after his attempts to fix it himself - but to no avail - he gave up and put on a T-shirt, and headed to meet up with his brother at the restaurant for breakfast.

* * *

So, yep. Review, please!  
I know some of you might be thinking, "But wouldn't Mikhail be a weird name?" Actually, I meant to imply that in this AU, it's pronounced "Micheal." See? Normal name! It's just spelled differently. c:


	2. Annoyance

**I don't own 07-Ghost.**

"Can you believe it?" Mikhail asked. "I might even get to come to school with you for the summer, Teito!"

The boy cringed. He loved his brother, he really did, but the thought of having to put up with him all summer wasn't bearable, especially since how long it'd already been since the last time he DID put up with him.  
"Y-yeah, sounds awesome..." He muttered untruthfully. His mind still seemed to linger back to thoughts of Mikage.  
"I'll have a different room, but I can stay with you until Mikage gets back, if you want. I remember when we used to sleep in the same bed together, brother. You used to get so upset any time I wanted to be by myself..."

Mikhail's voice trailed off as Teito zoned out. _Where was Mikage? Was he alright?_ It took some consideration, but eventually, Teito thought it would be a good idea to call him.  
"Uh, sorry," he cut Mikhail's rambling off. "I need to use the washroom."  
"Oh, okay, good that." Mikhail nodded and lifted his can of soda. Great thing to drink with breakfast... "Take your time." He gulped down some of the fizzy liquid.  
Teito stood, and out of nowhere, a familiar voice made him flinch with disbelief.  
"Teito?" The blonde said. Teito slowly turned his head to the classmate.  
"Ah, hi, Hakuren-"  
Hakuren cut him off. "How in the world... There's TWO of you?"  
Oh, that's right. Hakuren has never met my brother... "No, this is my twin brother, Mikhail."  
Mikhail gave a delightful nod. "Is this a friend of your's, Teito?"  
Hakuren was obviously put off by the difference in their speaking tones. "I'm his classmate, Hakuren Oak. We've been paired up in almost every class together... It's weird. But over time it lead us to becoming good friends." He smiled at turned to Teito, who gave a slight nod.

"I was actually about to go to the bathroom. Why don't you catch up with my brother while I'm gone?"  
"Oh, sounds good, then. Nice to meet you, um... Mikhail."  
"You, as well."  
Their voices slowly faded as Teito neared the bathroom door, and muted once it was closed. He pulled out his cell phone, and dialed Mikage's number.

He cleared his throat, anticipation knotting in his stomach.  
_Please pick up. Please, please pick up..._

"Hello?"  
Relief flooded through Teito like a tsunami.  
"Mikage! You promised you'd call! What if something had happened to you?"  
"Oh, Teito? Hey Teito! I'm sorry! The airport didn't have good service anywhere! I tried for so long that my phone died and I had to wait until I got to the hotel and plugged it in before I could call you!"  
"It's fine. Don't be so reckless next time..."  
"Hey, Te_ii-_to~," Mikage said, Teito could imagine the words forming on his lips in a cooing manner as they always did. Oh wow, did he miss it...  
"Do you miss me?" He continued, in a teasing manner.  
Teito felt his face flush as he leaned against the bathroom wall.  
"O-of course not! You're not even going to be gone that long! What do you think I'm a kid?"  
Mikage laughed on the other line. Although it was muffled from their connection, it still made Teito warm inside. He smiled.  
"I'm going to have to let you go now. We've got a big trip up ahead until we get to my home town."  
"Ah, I understand. Promise to be safe."

"Oh, and Teito," Mikage said, his voice sounding a bit uneasy.  
"Hm?"  
Mikage stayed silent for a bit, and right before Teito asked if he was still there, a voice mumbled. "I love you, Teito."  
"Uh... Huh?"  
"Bye, best friend." A dial tone rang through Teito's ears.  
Wait... What? Did he just... No... No I'm over examining it! We're both guys! That's just...  
Teito turned his head to leave the bathroom and return to Hakuren and Mikhail, but as he faced the mirrors, he realized his face was bright red.  
"Aiyah!" He exclaimed, and ran to the sink, washing his face with water. "Stop! Stop it! What the hell is wrong with you?" He proceeded to rub his face with a paper towel, hard, drying the moisture.  
"Teito?" Hakuren asked, his head peeking in through the bathroom door. "Are you alright? You don't look so good. Mikhail asked- … ordered me to come check on you."  
"I'm fine, I think I might have a cold or something." Teito lied.  
"Why don't you come by my place?" Hakuren asked, "It's movie night after all, who says we can't do it now even though it's summer?"  
"Oh, okay, sounds fun."  
It's not like he had anything else to do, anyway. What would a movie night hurt? Mikhail wasn't moving in until next week, too, so he wouldn't have to worry about his brother. Yeah, he thought. It might be nice to give myself something to do.  
"We just have to see what Mikh-" He said as he opened the bathroom door, but stopped when he noticed his brother was nowhere to be found. "Oh... I guess he left."  
Hakuren scratched his head. "Weird, he was here when I came in here... Oh well. Come by around 7?" He fixed his glasses.  
"Deal."

Hakuren waved goodbye and walked back whatever way he had originally come from. Teito, on the other hand, noticed a piece of paper on the table. He walked over to it, and realized it wasn't paper at all - it was a piece of Mikhail's styrofoam cup, ripped to be flat. In sharpie, it said:  
_Mom asked me to come home._  
_I'll call you tomorrow._  
_-Mikhail_

Teito let out a slight sigh; in both relief and disappointment. He cleaned up the mess Mikhail had made, and began to walk home.

* * *

**I know this one is kind of short. But the next one will make up for it. I just thought this was a good spot to leave off on.**  
**Oh, and, review, please!**


	3. Anxiety

_I don't own 07-Ghost._

The movie was as boring as usual, but it didn't really matter to Teito. He just needed something to do - something to keep his mind off how much he missed his best friend. He went home around 9pm. Hakuren offered to walk him home, but he declined. He didn't want to have Hakuren walk all that way only to walk back, and at the same time, wasn't too sure about having Hakuren alone in his dorm with him. Something about it just gave him an uneasy feeling in his stomach. Maybe it was because he looked like Shuri? Either way, Teito decided he wanted to walk home alone.

Perched street lamps shined down on the smooth pavement as he walked across the campus to the dorms. He realized a few of them were off; it must've been because not that many people were keeping maintenance over the summer. They were probably going to let the light bulbs just die out and replace them once students returned, whenever that was. But still, the flickering and worn out lights gave a strange sensation up his spine, a spike of fear across his shoulder blades. Something was off.

Mikhail's voice lingered through his mind.

_"Promise me you won't get into trouble while you're gone." He said, running the tips his fingers through Teito's hair as Teito laid upside down on the couch, obviously not amused._

_"I promise." He had replied._

Something was wrong. The boy could feel it as the air stiffened around him and he approached the street lamp that lead to a turning corner, straight towards the doors that lead to his safety - however safe they might be, although there was less than half of the staff yet.  
He clenched his fists and quickened his pace.  
I need to get out of here as quickly as possible...  
The closer he got, the more he heard stifles of what sounded like a maniacal laughter; conversations that seemed to have a lot of tension, and... Crying? A woman's crying... Threats... It started to get louder.

He eventually made his way around the corner, arms up in a protective manner, yet at the same time ready to sprint away if necessary. Anxiety twisted his stomach like a tornado, and he brought the scene in around him quickly. There was a woman; she had long blonde hair. She was very beautiful; her golden locks framed her face perfectly, her brown eyes seemed almost to glow in the shine from the street lamp which was about two yards away. But there were more figures. Three men, to be exact. They each were shadowed by the darkness. They were surrounding her. Teito completely understood what their intentions were, now; the tears from the blonde's face trickling down her cheeks in almost a graceful manner. He had to look away for a moment. He felt as though he didn't deserve to look at such beauty, that it was wrong for thinking she was beautiful in this situation. He hesitated, but walked over, focusing his eyes on the men.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" He asked, the words rolling off his tongue. It was too late now. If he wanted to run and get help, they'd follow him for sure. He regretted his action, but continued to move forward, showing no sense of change in his emotion. He needed to seem prideful; like Mikhail, he thought. What would Mikhail do in this situation?

The men turned to him. They seemed dumbstruck that anyone was there at this time - especially during the summer - and shared the same emotion Teito originally had. "What are YOU doing?" One asked, obviously not good at making comebacks.  
"I asked first," Teito replied, swiftly moving closer. The distance between him and the four figures was broken now, the air replaced with each other. He realized as he got closer, that not only did these men look menacing, but they were much taller than Teito.(Be it he was short for his age already.)

One let out a cold chuckle. "Look at the kiddie, guys! Trying to act tough for the lady! Isn't that cute?"  
"Why don't you guys just leave her alone. I wouldn't have to do anything you'd regret," Teito hissed, clenching his fists at his sides.  
"Really? It's three against one, here, kid." The third, who had not talked previously stated; his voice much deeper and darker than the others. He was masculine; Teito observed this as he walked closer. He pulled a crowbar out from his jacket.  
"No, it's not." Another voice said. This one was shaded, mysterious. Teito jumped slightly, confused; who said it? Where did the voice come from?  
The other men seemed as curious as he was. The girl looked around, warm tears still staining her perfect complexion, rolling down as she looked up.

A tall man walked over - taller than all three, if possible - with bright, blonde hair. Is blue eyes seemed to shimmer in the darkness almost as much as the girl, but there was something different. Behind them lay something colder, something from his past. He was dressed in a black leather trench coat, the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, and his pants were black as well. Teito wondered for a moment, but only just a moment due to the situation, what the man had been doing dressed in all black in the middle of the night. But he let it slide, seems as how the stranger was on his side.

"Eh? Who's this?" Tall, dark, and ugly said, tilting his head to the side in a questioning manner. Wait... Why was he wearing sunglasses in the middle of the night?  
Teito let this slide, too, due to the situation once more.  
Crowbar interrupted him, tightening his grip on the weapon. "It's trouble."

"I suggest you guys leave these two kids alone if you know what's good for you." The stranger said harshly. Their egos broke based off their emotions, frustrated. Why the hell was their leader so afraid of him? He was just a guy in a black coat for fuck's sake.  
"Go on." He said, walking closer. One of the guys ran off. The others followed suit, leaving Teito, the girl, and him.

"Th-thanks," the girl said, sniffling. "I really needed help."

"It's no problem," the stranger replied. His voice seemed lighter now. He was also smiling. After first appearance Teito had assumed that was something he didn't normally do... Maybe he was just acting to make the other guys scared?  
The tall man let out a childish chuckle. "I couldn't leave two cute damsels in distress!"

Teito felt his the fear in his chest sink to the ground, only to flood his insides with frustration. "...DAMSELS? WHAT THE **HELL** DID YOU JUST SAY?"  
The tall man smiled mockingly, saying a boastful "You're welcome" over Teito's curses and insults.

The blonde girl smiled. "My name is Rosalie," she said, tilting her head to Teito and the mystery man; wiping her eyes. "I'm a transfer student. I came over for the summer; I thought it'd be nice to get used to the dorm before actually starting my classes. I'm from Germany, actually."  
"I'm Teito," Teito said, his face still stone cold. He realized he probably should've smiled back as her's faded, but it was too late. Teito wasn't used to normal body language, everyone always wanted to talk to Mikhail instead of him when they were younger. He never really got the chance to practice. He was always an outcast as a child. "I'm staying in the dorms for the summer, too."

"I'm Frau," said the tall beautiful blonde. He was obviously not the mysterious dark prince that Teito had originally depicted him as; the more he blabbed, the more he seemed like a prick. "What a coincidence! I'm actually the substitute teacher for the summer professor; you know, for kids who decided to take summer courses after they failed the final exam at the end of the year. I'll be his substitute until he returns from his leave. As you know, he kind of disappeared about three weeks ago..." he trailed off.  
Teito, surprised that this rebel looking young man could EVER be a professor, looked at him. He was about to complain, until he heard the last words to stumble out of the idio- … Misguided man's mouth. "No, I didn't know that. Do they have any leads as to what happened to him?"  
Frau shrugged. "None that I know of. Anyways, it was nice meeting you two. Um, Teito, why don't you be a gentlemen and show Rosalie to her room? I don't think her first experience here was a good one; you should try and make it up to her since you represent your school. It'd be nice if she could make some friends." He started to walk off.  
Teito nodded, but he couldn't help but feel annoyed, as if Frau was pushing the task off on him. "What room are you supposed to go in, Rosalie?"

"A-ah, well, I'm set for room A-1(F)." She replied, hesitating to remember the answer.  
That's right; the dormitory was set up in a very orderly fashion. There was building A and building B, A for female, and B for male. There were four floors in each building, for 1-4. Then, there was 8 rooms in each floor, A-H. She was in the girl's dormitory, on the first floor, in the 7th room. Teito calculated this in his head in a matter of instance. "Oh, okay, that's close by here. Follow me."

He walked off with Rosalie, telling her about the school's history; about classes. They talked about what had happened, how she had gotten lost looking for her room, and those boys who had approached her. She seemed really scared - she tripped at least four times. Maybe she was just klutzy. Teito thought that was kind of cute in its own mannerism.

Eventually, they stopped walking down pathways, and reached the room. "Most of the students are gone from the summer, as you may know," Teito said, "but once classes start again I'm sure you'll get a roommate."  
"Thanks, Teito, you've been a real help." Rosalie said with a smile. "Will you show me around more tomorrow?"

"Hm?" Teito asked, he was just about to walk to his own room. He wasn't exhausted, but still, after all that had happened, sleep called him. Probably because he'd been in the dark so long with Hakuren, watching that dumb movie about how mythical gods were fighting, or something like that. Teito had zoned out during most of the movie, and laughed as Hakuren yelled at the TV screen.

_"They can't hear you, Haku-"_  
_Hakuren interrupted him. "Why would they just look at the Kraken and not do anything? Move the hell out of the way! Damn!"_

Teito's focus shot back to his and Rosalie's conversation.

"Would you mind showing me around some more tomorrow?" She asked, plead in her voice.

"Sure, why not?" He blinked, trying to wipe away the tired from his eyes.  
"Thanks. You're sweet, Teito. Like a little lamb." She closed the door as she and him waved to each other.

Teito walked back to his room.

* * *

**I kind of had fun with this one. Hehe, Frau, you anus! Teito's a boy silly! :D**  
**Review please : D **


	4. Fluster

**_I don't own 07-Ghost_**

* * *

The next morning, Teito awoke to the awful sound of drills outside his dormitory window. They rang in his ears, as an awful wave of a headache creeped up the back of his neck. "...Fuck." He mumbled under his breath. He turned his head slowly to the side, looking at his alarm clock. Once more, he was in Mikage's bed again - the third time this week, to be exact - and it was already 11 o'clock.

Teito lazily rolled out of bed, and onto the floor, dropping to his knees and slowly making his way to a standing position. His eyes wandered around the room as he remembered that today, he was supposed to show Rosalie around. He scratched his head, and decided he should start getting ready.

As he dressed himself, he slowly came closer and closer to fulfilling his urge of opening his window to curse at the construction workers. But he kept telling himself it wasn't their fault; not only had he slept in late, but they thought that most people were gone.

I guess there was nothing he could do about it now.

Teito was brushing his teeth when he heard a knock on the door. He made his way to the doorway, his toothbrush still in his mouth, pulling his shirt over his shoulders as he turned the doorknob and mumbled a curious 'Hello?'  
"Hey, Tei...to." Said the voice. It was Hakuren, Teito reassured that as he popped his head through the hole in his shirt for his head(after confusing it with the hole for his sleeve). He mumbled again, gesturing Hakuren to come in, and walked to the bathroom once more. He finished brushing his teeth, and wiped off his mouth.  
"What's up?"  
"I was wondering if you're busy today," Hakuren said. What was wrong with him? He seemed nervous. "Or if you could come over tonight. I just... Need someone over with me."  
"What happened?" Teito asked, concern in his voice.

"Just come over, okay?" Hakuren's eyes narrowed towards the ground. They were filled with a noticeable pain. "Just... Please?"  
Of course. Hakuren never talked about his problems... Teito barely knew anything about his family life. Reluctantly, as Hakuren's friend, he nodded his head. "Yeah. I'll come over around 5, okay?"

"Alright, Teito. Thank you."

The door closed silently behind Hakuren, and Teito could swear that almost for a moment, he saw tears in his purple eyes.

He bit his lip. He didn't want to go out there until Hakuren had left - Hakuren had his pride, he probably didn't want to be seen in that condition - but he still needed to meet up with Rosalie.

He waited for about five minutes, and then opened the door. A tall figure was standing there, the blonde hair very familiar - it was professor Frau. He was about to knock on the door, and instead, knocked on Teito's forehead.  
Teito grumbled and heaved Frau's hand away. Frau looked over - he had been distracted by a book. "Excuse me, I was wondering if you knew where room 107 in the East building was - Oh, hey! It's the damsel from the other night."  
Teito glared at him. "I'm not a female."  
"And I'm not a professor."  
"That wouldn't surprise me."  
Frau looked at Teito coldly- which caught Teito by surprise and he flinched. It was the same look in his eyes that he had towards the group of rebellious criminals.

But then Frau broke the silence with his idiotic laughter. "Yeah, I get that alot."  
Damn, so he WAS a good actor.  
Frau ruffled Teito's hair. "Anyways, kid, I'm looking for room 107. East building. I was following the map that damned Castor gave me when I came in. You know; the librarian? But when I went to the building itself, it was blocked by a wall."  
"Yeah, yeah," Teito replied, "I know what you're talking about. A lot of people get confused about it."

"Teito?" Another familiar sound rang in his ears.  
"Good morning, Mikhail, why are you here?" Teito responded. Why WAS his brother here? Didn't he still have to pack?  
"I was just wandering around. Who's HIM?"  
Frau looked confused. "There's... Two of you? No, no, something's definitely different..." He took a moment to take in his surroundings, brought in a deep breath, and snapped. "Aha!"  
Teito and Mikhal looked at each other, and then back at Frau, who was now pointing at Teito.  
"He's girlier than the other one."  
Mikhail broke out into hysterical laughter, and Teito felt his cheeks flush. "I've had about enough of you, professor Frau... I have to go do something. Mikhail, please show Frau room 107."  
Mikhail questionably nodded, although Teito was sure Mikhail didn't know where it was either. Hopefully, though, when they needed help again, they'd ask someone else, like Castor. Maybe the gardener, Labrador.  
Teito stormed off, and eventually cooled down, heading to Rosalie's dorm.

He knocked on the door, and heard her choir voice proclaim "It will only be a second~!" Okay, he thought. It won't be hard to wait for her, she'll only be a few minutes, right?  
Dead wrong.  
Rosalie took atleast an hour to finish doing... Whatever girls do in their spare time. She finally came out of her apartment. "Sorry you had to wait so long," she said, embarrassment causing her to stutter on her last syllable. "Normally it isn't hard for me to change shirts..."

_Wait... She spent an hour changing shirts?_  
"Uh... It's fine. Anywho... What do you want to see today?"

Teito hadn't realized what he'd gotten himself into with that one, simple question. Rosalie rambled the whole trip, about her old town, but Teito found himself extremely and utterly bored. He was on the brink of complete annoyance. On and on they went, Rosalie going somewhere ahead of him, asking questions that he normally didn't hear or bother to ask because she'd change her mind and run another direction before he was given the chance. Still, it was good to get out of the house. It was a nice day, after all, Nice days don't come that often. Also, it was intoxicating to get away from the sounds of the drills that still rang in his ears slightly.

The rest of the trip went well, quiet, but well, and Teito eventually dropped Rosalie off at her door.

"Today was fun," she told him. "I hope we can do it again."  
She then kissed him on the cheek, and went back to her apartment.

Teito was frozen in place in front of the doorway. He wasn't shocked from the kiss, he was shocked that he... Felt nothing of it. Most men would be ecstatic for having someone as, well... Excuse me, HOT, kissing them on the cheek, when all they'd done was practically walk around. But, no, this was different. He didn't care; why didn't he care? Why was he always like this with women?

* * *

_**Wooh! Silly Teito. You're a homosexual! Mostly because this is MY fan-fiction and YOU have to have any opinion I SAY! : D Hehehe. I'm sorry this update is a day later than I had promised some people. Some family things happened, and, well, I kind of rushed it. I'll have to make up for it next update.  
Please review me! c: Also, if you have any ideas for this, like what is happening with Hakuren right now, feel free to tell me your idea in a review. (I was planning on basing the issue he's so upset about on what happened in the series with his mother, and how his dad refused to do anything about it. Rather than becoming a bishop, he'll become a doctor. But I still can't decide what his mother's illness should be... Aw nuts.)**_

_And also, ladies... I'm going to try to fit in fanservice in the next chapter for Hakuren x Teito fans. ;D I'll do a separate chapter for each shipping pair, INCLUDING Mikhail. This was actually somewhat of Rosalie's, but she isn't as much of an important shipping pair as the others. She's just there to help Teito realize he's a BL uke. *ahem* I mean... Gay._


End file.
